Tokka ABC's
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: It's been done before! Yeah so I'm doing it again! Disclaimer: No own A:TLA! Woo hoo! GO TOKKA!
1. Chapter 1

Answer AU

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Sokka was watching Katara having a very difficult time

talking to Toph.

"She's not gonna answer for you."

"I'm her best friend, Sokka, she'd stop doing anything to talk to me."

"Not really."

"Yeah she would."

"I don't think so. Here. Try mine." Sokka pulled out his cell phone and handed it to his sister.

"Why would she answer for you?"

"Just try it." Katara dialed the number and it rang one time when Toph answered.

"Toph here."

"Toph! You'll answer for Sokka but not me!"

"Uhh... gotta go!" Sokka laughed at his sisters face.

"I told you so!"

Bags AU

Toph and Katara walked out of the mall with shopping bags. Katara had exactly seven

bags while Toph only had one. They finally made it to Katara's house and unloaded their (A/N: well mostly Katara's) stuff. Sokka's bedroom door was open and he saw the girls pass down the hall.

"Please Toph." Katara begged.

"No. I only bought it because of prom."

"Let me see it on you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please." She pouted her lip. (A/N: Not that it would have any effect on Toph.)

"No."

"Please."

"Will you just put it on already?!" Sokka yelled from his room.

"Fine." Katara giggled. Toph stared at her.

"I can't believe you're my best friend." Toph walked into the bathroom and put on the dress. It was a strapless light green dress that went down to the floor to cover up her bare feet. She put the headband on as she walked out.

"There happy now?"

"Oh Toph! You look so good!"

"Okat then, but there's one thing I must inform you about."

"What?" Katara asked when Toph whispered into her ear. She immediately turned to the

door to find Sokka looking at Toph, jaw dropped.

"Sokka! What are you doing?!" He held up a small bag.

"You dropped this." He threw the bag at Katara(A/N: To slow her down.) and ran to his room.

Can AU

It was a contest at first. Then it all turned into chaos.

"I bet I can hit that can from way over there with this rock."

"Okay I'll take that bet. The one who hits the can from the farthest, wins. The loser has to...Take Katara shopping and carry whatever she buys." Toph grinned at her own proposal. She was going to win, and she knew it. But only a meathead like Sokka would challenge her.

"Alright. Whoever loses has to be Katara's shopping slave!"

"You're up first." Sokka threw the rock as hard as he could and hit the can.

"Beat that."

"Oh I will." Toph was almost twice as far as Sokka had been.

"You can't throw it that far."

"Wanna see?" Toph chucked the rock and it hit the can with pin point accuracy.

"..."

"You're turn."

"..."

"Give up?" He nodded with his jaw still on the floor.(A/N: Not really) Toph started running towards Sokka's house.

"Where are you going?!"

"To tell Katara!" He chased after her but was too late. The next day was pure torture for him. Katara had to be broke with all the stuff she bought. Toph came up to him with a box.

"What's that?"

"A present."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"It's a...can?"

"The can from yesterday! I thought it would be nice to give you the trophy. I had Katara write on the bottom. Read it."

"Okay, ' Awarded to Sokka for losing to a blind girl.' Hey!" Toph was already out of reach.

Deal AU

"..." He stood there in awe of what just happened. She walked away so quickly and disappeared.

"Told you I could do it. Your turn." Toph walked up to an awestruck Aang.

"Wow. You actually went through with it...Dang it! I lost!"

"Exactly. Now you have to kiss Katara."

"Ummm...yeah about that. Katara left for camp about two hours ago." Toph grabbed the collar on his shirt.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Toph put me down!"

"Oh no. I kissed Sokka and you have to kiss Katara!"

"Toph! Put me down!"

"Oh no...Now you have to kiss..." A sly grin appeared on her face.

"No please have mercy Toph!"

"You have to kiss... Azula." She dropped Aang as he stumbled backwards.

"No! Toph please no!"

"Either her or me." Aang stood up and thought._ 'Okay think...Toph...would either kill me...or Sokka would kill me for kissing Toph...Azula...eww...and she could kill me if she wanted to...Oh no...I'm dead.'_

"Fine you win Toph." He got closer and closer to her. And he kissed Toph.

"You might want to start running." Toph spoke with a grin. Aang looked behind him in fright. _'Oh. Crap.'_

"Hehe. Hi Sokka."

"Aang." He spoke dangerously low. Aang ran as fast as his legs could take him. Too bad he didn't notice that Sokka wasn't chasing him.

"When do you think he'll stop running?"

"No idea. And what was that all about?"

"What?" She spoke innocently.

"You know...the kiss...and Aang?"

"Lets just say he lost a bet. So I win."

"What'd you win?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him to her face.

"You." And they kissed again. And this time, he was prepared.

Enemy NOT AN AU?! OMG!

"Shhh." Toph put her hand to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She jumped up and tackled Sokka. He looked at the burnt tree behind

him.

"We're under attack!" Sokka yelled. _'Idiot!'_ thought Toph.

"Noooo. Really?" Another fire blast was thrown at them but it was stopped by a wall of earth. Toph quickly realized that they couldn't win and made walls all around her and Sokka.

"What's wrong Toph?"

"There's too many of them. It's like they sent the entire army! And Azula!"

"Then we'd better get going." She nodded and made a pocket in the Earth.

"Hop in." Sokka did as he was told and the top closed. They were completely

underground.

"I can't see a thing!"

"Oh no! How horrible?!" He realized what he just said.

"Sorry."

"The walls are down and they're looking for us. I suggest we go." She moved her feet and a cave was made. Sokka ran behind her until he saw a light. Then he moved in front of her.

"Almost there."

"Wait!" His hand jerked behind him.

"What? We're almost out."

"Azula...she found us. Firebenders are out there. Azula and some Dai Li are behind us.

What do you think?"

"Azula...or an army of Firebenders? Hmmm."

"Hmmm? That's all you have to say? I think we could take Azula."

"What? Why?"

"She's in my element. She can't hide from me in a cave. Besides I can take out the Dai Li

fast."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Dai Li first." The Earth shook at Toph's command. The Dai Li were found completely off guard. She pretty much took them out with one strike. All were now unconscious. Azula managed to come out unharmed.

"Azula." Toph returned to her stance.

"Yes." Azula fired a blue flame at Toph. It was stopped by a boulder.

"Can't get away this time." Sokka pulled out his sword. _'Thank goodness for Toph. Or I'd never find it.'_

"Oh I think I will." She started to gather lightning before Toph encased her in Earth.

"I don't think so."

Found (set before E.)

"Sokka, get over it." Katara finally gave in to her brothers whining.

"But I've had that boomerang since I was little."

"I know that. You used to hit me with it!"

"Ummm...okay. But still he's like part of the family!" Toph overheard the conversation and was filled with guilt. He gave up his boomerang and his space sword to save them. To save her. She had to make it up to him. _'I got it.'_

The next day she told Katara that she would be going for awhile. Katara just nodded. _'Wow. No questioning?...Cool.'_ She left on a mission early in the morning.

"Where's Toph?" Sokka was the first to notice her absence.

"She went off somewhere. She said she'd be back later."

"Alright." Sokka walked into his room. _'Something's up with her...I just can't put my finger on it.'_ After dinner Katara started to get worried.

"Katara, she said she'd be back today so just stop worrying." Sokka sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"You're right. She can take care of herself." Soon she fell asleep on the couch. Sokka shook his head. He went into his room and went to bed. _'What's up with Toph?'_

When he woke up he was startled to see Toph sleeping on the floor of his room. He was even more shocked to see what was in her arms.

"Toph?" She woke up and looked exhausted.

"Sokka...look what I have." She held up his sword and his boomerang.

"You found them!" He went down and gave her a hug.

"Wasn't that easy. Took me five minutes to find the sword. The rest of the day was spent searching for the boomerang."

"Why'd you do that?"

"You lost them saving me. I had to repay you."

"Thanks Toph."

"Besides the Boomerang Squad would be lost without it's mascot."


	2. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
